A vertically divided compressor is known in which a substantially columnar bundle in which a rotor, a vane, or the like is received is allowed to be inserted into or separated from a substantially cylindrical casing in an axial direction. The vertically divided compressor is provided with a pair of inner rollers provided at a front lower end portion of the bundle and a carriage that supports a rear portion of the bundle, in order to prevent the bundle from interfering with an inner peripheral surface of the casing when the bundle is inserted into the casing. Further, the inclination angle of the bundle is corrected so that a relative angular difference between the bundle and the casing becomes a predetermined angular difference, while the bundle is inserted into the casing (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-220307).